Beware The Springtrap
by StarBlood666
Summary: We all know the story. 5 kids are murdered. 5 kids haunt the animatronics of the pizzeria. 5 ghosts frighten the Purple Guy into putting on the deadly Springtrap suit. But what if that's not how it went? What if the Springtrap suit never killed Purple Guy because it was already haunted by someone else? My OCs: Rex, Ted, Elsa, Ivy, Tweet, Damien, Ming and several side characters
1. Breaking and Entering

**Chapter One: Breaking and Entering**

"You first." Ted nervously pushed his twin brother ahead of him.

"You're not _scared_, are you?" Rex demanded, happily entering the closed pizzeria first.

Freddy Fazzbear's was fairly new. Three shiny animatronics stood on the stage, not yet ready to be powered up. The pizzeria had just opened, and their friend Damien had dared them to go in and steal something as proof. Rex couldn't turn down a dare.

Ted shivered. "We're going to get caught, and then we'll go to jail!" He whined.

"The place doesn't even have a security guard yet. Calm down." The headstrong older twin clicked on a flashlight, and carefully made his way through the halls, through party rooms and the bathroom hall, to a room normally closed off to the public, one Rex had been itching to explore. The Parts and Service room. Surely there was something interesting in there worth stealing.

"Here's a poster! Now let's go!" Ted pulled down a poster with a white fox face on it that said _The New Face of Funtime_.

"A poster?! Do you seriously want to leave here with only a dumb poster to show for our efforts? No way! Come on, we're getting something from the Parts and Service room." Rex determined, leading the way down the hall. He knew Ted would follow him, because he had their only flashlight, and Ted was a wimp, too scared to be alone in the dark.

"Rex! Rex, I want to go back!" Ted insisted.

"Shut up, you big baby. It's fine. There's nobody-"

Voices. Adult voices.

Ted and Rex dove behind a large box. Two men came out of the Parts and Service room, arguing.

"Mr. Afton, the idea is insane! The spring lock mechanisms failed at Fredbear's Family Diner! You can't possibly bring it back!" A shorter man in a suit complained.

"Sir, I assure you, there will be much better safety precautions on these new suits-" The taller man, wearing a purple uniform that said SECURITY on it, was cut short by his apparent boss.

"We will allow the robots to perform when completed. However, I will not allow anybody to step inside them until we are absolutely _certain_ that the tragedies befalling Fredbear's Family Diner can never and will never repeat themselves. Am I clear, Mr. Afton?!"

"Yes, sir." Mr. Afton nodded.

"Good."

The two men started towards the doors. Rex started crawling towards the Parts and Service room. Ted panicked and grabbed his leg.

"You can't!" Ted hissed. "They'll catch you!"

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Rex crawled into the room. Ted stayed crouched behind the box, shivering with fear.

Rex stood up once he was in the room. He gasped. "Woah." He walked towards the large furry versions of the shorter, shinier robots on stage. Gently, he ran a hand over the brown fur of the bear with the top hat and microphone.

Amazed at his discovery, Rex had forgotten about thievery and almost forgotten he wasn't supposed to be there. He was reminded of the latter when he heard the voice of Mr. Afton behind him.

"Impressive, aren't they? I designed them, you know."

Rex jumped and turned sharply. "Uh..."

"Don't worry. I won't bite." The man smiled kindly. "That one is Freddy." He nodded to the bear that Rex's hand was still resting on.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave, I promise-" He stuttered. Suddenly, Ted's fear of going to jail felt all too real. But Rex was 10. They couldn't send a 10-year-old to jail... could they?

"No, it's alright. I enjoy seeing youth marvel at my creations. Even creations not yet ready for the public." Mr. Afton stood next to Rex and gazed at the animatronics. "My boss thinks they're too dangerous. What do you think? Do they look dangerous to you?"

Rex relaxed. "No, sir. They look friendly."

Mr. Afton nodded. "They do, don't they? I'm very proud of them. They have two features. They can sing and dance for the children, like any normal entertainment robot, or they can even be worn as a suit." His eyes glinted strangely. "Would you like to see and try one on?"

Rex grinned widely. "Would I ever!" He gasped. Mr. Afton wasn't going to get him in trouble. He was a nice guy.

Mr. Afton nodded and opened the suit, helping Rex put it on. "You must be careful of the spring locks. They come loose easily and hold all the sharp metal and plastic back from you." The man put the head over Rex's, then reached his hands to behind Rex's neck. "What do you think, young man?"

"These are really cool Mr. Afton." Rex replied. The head wobbled a little as he spoke. "It's a little big for me, though."

"Oh, we can fix that." Mr. Afton pulled something, and quickly moved his hands out of the way, as spring locks began snapping shut on Rex's body.

* * *

Ted heard his brother screaming. He had seen the security guard enter the room behind Rex, but hadn't been able to warn him.

Blood started seeping across the floor, and Rex's screams became gurgled spluttering. Ted knew it was too late to save his brother. He had to get out of there. He sprang to his feet and bolted for the door. He heard footsteps somewhere behind him, and ran faster, wrenching the door open and running home as fast as he could go.

Unfortunately, he never got there. Home was too far, and there was a car chasing him. A car he couldn't outrun.

The vehicle stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. The man got out and dragged the kicking and screaming boy into the backseat.

"It's okay. We're going to a birthday party." The security guard drove back to the pizzeria. "I normally wouldn't take a risk like this and kidnap a child right from the street, but I can't let you go warn the police, you understand? It's alright, I'll be taking very good care of you."

Ted was terrified. Mr. Afton dragged him back into Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, back to the Parts and Service room.

Ted started to cry when he saw it. The furry new animatronics that stood in the room, and the bear that was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Ted recognized Rex's eyes through the face of the animatronic.

Mr. Afton grabbed the head of another animatronic.

"No... please... no... NO!" Ted screamed as he was forced into the suit. All he could feel was indescribable pain and fear.

* * *

After the second boy stopped squirming in pain, William Afton mopped up the blood from the floor and set the animatronics back in their upright position. Nobody could ever know.


	2. The Birthday Party

**Chapter Two: The Birthday Party**

"I can't believe it. They're late." Ivy mumbled. "Oh, no, wait. Actually, I _can_ believe it."

Tweet, her cousin, nodded. The two's birthdays were hardly a week apart, so they always ended up having a joint birthday party. It wasn't a big deal. They each got their own cake, and all of their friends got along fine. This year, they were both turning ten, and their grandparents had gotten them a party at Freddy Fazzbear's in Pirate Cove, with the white fox that fell apart and the kids kind of put together themselves. They all called it 'The Mangle'.

"Ted and Rex still aren't here?" Damien asked, wandering over to them. "I knew it. They're such chickens. Bet they never broke in last night, either."

"That's not likely." Tweet contradicted. "Rex turning down a dare is like Ming turning down pizza."

Damien nodded. Okay, Tweet was right. They had once seen Rex do cartwheels across heavy traffic because Ming, Damien's twin sister, had told him he would get killed. Miraculously, nothing bad had happened that day, but Damien had since dared Rex to do the most stupid things he could imagine.

"Where do you suppose they are, anyway?" Ivy asked. The others shrugged.

Tweet and Ivy's grandmother smiled. "Alright children, it's time to get out the birthday cake."

The cousins shared a disappointed look. It wasn't like their friends to skip out on their birthday party. They had come every year since they were all in kindergarten.

"Grandmama? May we wait a little longer for Ted and Rex?" Ivy asked.

Their grandmother shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. I don't think the Martins twins are coming, and we can't wait anymore."

Ivy sighed. "Alright..."

As the cousins sat and the cake was brought in, Tweet noticed strange movement from the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to look, he thought he saw somebody duck into a door down the hallway. He wanted to check it out, but couldn't. Not right now. He turned back to his big purple-icing chocolate bunny cake. Tweet loved bunnies and his favourite colour was purple. He wasn't ashamed of it in the least, even though his friends teased him about it sometimes. He didn't care.

After cake and presents were done, and the kids were allowed to play again, Tweet somehow slipped out of the adults' sight. He wanted to know who was down the hallway. Maybe Ted and Rex had shown up after all and were going to surprise them?

Strange. Nobody was in this room. Only four big and furry animatronics standing in the corner, and one broken golden bear slumped over by the far wall.

Tweet's eyes widened when he saw the purple bunny. It was even better than the shiny Bonnie on the stage, because this one was purple. His fingers ran through its fur.

"Wow. You're so pretty. Why aren't you on the stage?" He wondered quietly.

"He's not complete yet." The voice made Tweet jump and spin around. A golden rabbit animatronic stood there. Tweet shivered. The animatronics weren't supposed to be able to answer questions!

"Don't be afraid. It's just a suit." The bunny spoke. "They're all special suits." The golden rabbit lifted off its head, revealing the man underneath. Tweet knew how Halloween costumes like this worked, and he was amazed.

"They're suits?"

"Yes. Do you like that one? Why don't I help you try it on?" The man offered.

Tweet shivered. He was smart for a ten-year-old. There was something spooky about this man.

"My Grandmama and Papa don't like it when I talk to strangers." He replied.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. I know your Grandmama. She would be okay with it." The man coaxed.

Tweet relaxed. If his grandmother was okay with it, if she knew this man, then no harm, no foul. Right? "Okay. Maybe I should ask Papa first, though. Just to be safe."

"It's fine. I already asked him." The man replied, taking apart the purple bunny. Tweet let him place the suit on him. It was fun, being a purple bunny. Except for the way the head lolled around, but that was alright.

"I should head back now." Tweet started trying to taking off the suit, pulling off the head. It wouldn't come off. Panicking, the boy tried pulling off the arms. The sudden movement loosened something, and all of a sudden, pieces of the suit were biting into his skin and then crushing him. Tweet tried to scream but found his voice unusable. All he could see was the dark outline of the man before blackness overcame him.

* * *

William Afton looked down at the bloody Bonnie suit. He waited until it stopped twitching, and set it upright again, quickly cleaning up all the blood, just like before. Now three of the suits held a corpse of a child. if anybody ever opened one, he would be caught. He gazed over at Chica, wondering if a little girl would fall her prey. There were several little girls at this party, but he had risked enough by taking the birthday boy himself. There would be plenty of little girls next Saturday and even throughout the week. He could pick one off then. He could wait. He was patient.

* * *

Ivy frowned. She went up to her grandmother and tugged her skirt lightly to get her attention.

"What's the matter, Ivy?"

"Grandmama, have you seen Tweet? I can't find him anywhere." She replied. She had been looking for her cousin for a good hour. At least, it had _felt_ like an hour.

"I'm sure he's in the bathroom." Her grandmother replied. "I'll go get Papa to check." She walked off to find Ivy and Tweet's grandfather.

Ivy turned back to her presents, wondering where her cousin had gotten to. There was no way he had been in the bathroom this whole time, was there? She shrugged, and decided to play with her new toys. The remote-control purple robot her Papa had gotten her looked fun.

Ivy had so much fun with the purple robot that she lost track of time. She noticed lots of her friends were being picked up by their parents. Soon, the only kids left were herself, Damien and Ming, and her best friend Elsa. Tweet was still noticeably missing.

"Papa? Have you found Tweet?" She asked.

"No, dear. I looked in the bathrooms and even behind the stage. Do you know where he might be hiding?"

Ivy shook her head. Elsa walked up to her. "Hey, my Mom told me to ask you if you want to hang out with us on Thursday. We're going to see a movie and then come here for supper. wanna come?"

Ivy looked up at her grandfather who nodded. "You can go with Elsa. I'll pick you up from here after supper."

The girls grinned. Then, Ivy frowned again. "Elsa, have you seen Tweet anywhere? We can't find him."

Elsa shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him since presents." She sighed. "I'd help you look, but my Mom's here to pick me up."

"That's okay. Thanks anyway." Ivy waved to her friend. Now only the twins were left, who were supposed to be dropped off at their house by Ivy's grandparents.

Ming and Damien came up to her. "Still haven't found Tweet?" Damien asked. Ming was eating a piece of pizza.

Ivy shook her head. She wanted to ask her friends for help, but she could hear her grandmother planning to bring the twins to their place and then coming back to pick Ivy, Tweet and their grandfather up after, while he stayed to find Tweet.

"Papa?" Ivy looked up at him after her grandmother had left with the twins. "Do you think he's hurt somewhere?"

Her grandfather took her hand. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's get some help." He led Ivy with him out of the party room and into the main diner, where there were a couple of other families eating pizza or watching their kids run around loudly as the shiny Freddy, Chica and Bonnie sang and swivelled around on their stage.

They marched up to the counter that a few employees were standing behind. As her grandfather explained the situation, Ivy glanced around the dining area nervously. It felt like there was something... Wrong. Really wrong. That worried her.

"Papa?" She whispered. "Papa. I'm scared. W-what if we don't find him?"

"We will." Her grandfather promised.

When her grandmother returned, they were still looking everywhere for Tweet. Ivy's grandfather was holding her hand tight, making sure she wouldn't get lost, too.

"Anything?" Her grandmother asked, as her grandfather shook her head.

"Alright, well... It's getting late. I'll take Ivy home and come back to help you." Ivy's grandmother took her hand and started helping her pack up all the presents and bring them to the car. Ivy shivered. She didn't want to leave without her cousin, but she knew protesting wouldn't help. She was quiet on the drive home, thinking carefully about the last place she had remembered seeing Tweet. He had been there during cake and presents, and after that... He had been heading somewhere, but Ivy hadn't paid attention. Now he was lost. What if he was lost forever?


	3. The Fourth Kill

**Chapter Three: The Fourth Kill**

William Afton surveyed his prey. One more child and everything would be complete. This time, he wanted a little girl to fill Chica. He already had three little boys killed by the new animatronics, which would soon be featured onstage in a different Freddy Fazzbear location.

He spied two blond girls eating pizza with a woman. He realized one was the little girl who had been at the same birthday party the third boy had been from, the one in Bonnie. No, wait. They had both been there. One had been a guest, the other had been the birthday girl.

William went to get the Spring Bonnie suit. Those girls were perfect. Their hair, almost the same shade as each other, was close to the same shade as Chica.

He would need to lure one in, however. He couldn't count on the luck that had brought him the first three boys. Luck wasn't usually on his side.

* * *

It was Thursday, and Ivy was with Elsa and her mother, enjoying some pizza. Sort of. Ivy's grandparents hadn't found Tweet last Saturday, so they had filed a missing person's report with the police. An officer was talking to a few employees over in the corner.

Elsa put her hand on her friend's wrist. "Let's go get some balloons from Balloon Boy!" She suggested.

Ivy nodded, smiling. Her smile wasn't big or exactly genuine. Elsa understood. She was worried about her cousin.

The friends went to get balloons and then went to play at the arcade for a while. Elsa was beating Ivy at a game when an animatronic came up to them. "Hello, girls."

Ivy and Elsa shared a look. This animatronic... it was different from the others. Why was it talking to them?

"Hi," Elsa replied. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Let's go play!" The animatronic replied, as though Elsa had never asked. Well, that was a lot like the animatronics. They never answered straight.

"Okay. Come on, Ivy." Elsa insisted.

Her friend looked nervous. "Actually, I don't think I want to."

"But this one is soft and furry!" Elsa replied. "Fine. I'll go play with the new bunny."

"O-okay..." Ivy scurried back to their table. Elsa shrugged. The golden bunny took her hand and led her to a room near the back. "There are more of my friends back here. Let's all play!"

Elsa smiled at the other animatronics. They were all big and furry. Something about three of them was a little menacing, and the golden bear slumped against the wall was kinda scary. After all, it had no eyes! But the bird, the yellow chick, it wasn't scary. It even had a funny cupcake on a plate. She walked up to the bird and hugged it, not noticing the door behind her close or the golden bunny remove its head, then the rest of the costume. She didn't realize there was a man standing behind her with full intent to kill her.

Not until it was too late.

* * *

"What?! No way! Are you serious? ... Oh my goodness, that's terrible. Alexander and Theodore Martins are missing, too. ... You don't think there's a link, do you?... Daniel Carlos is missing too?! ... There's something weird going on. ... I don't know, but until the police figure things out, I'm going to be keeping bright clothes and a close eye on my kids, I can assure you. ... Okay, well, send Roberta, Pierre and Ivy our condolences."

Damien listened to his father's phone call from his bedroom. From what he could gather, Elsa had disappeared, just like Tweet, Ted and Rex. He tried to think. There was a connection here, wasn't there?

Then, he realized. Freddy's!

"Dad! Dad!" Damien hopped down the stairs three at a time.

"What, Damien?" His father turned around. "Is there an emergency?"

"No, I know what happened!" He gasped. "I know why everybody's going missing!"

His father raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Alright, what did you figure out?"

"All the kids went missing at Freddy Fazzbear's!" Damien replied, and explained how Tweet went missing at the birthday party and that Elsa was also at Freddy's when she disappeared. He hesitated a moment, and then reluctantly admitted that he had dared Rex and Ted to break into the pizza place.

His father was listening. Damien knew that because his eyes were closed. That meant he was listening and thinking.

Finally, he nodded. "Damien, while I'm not happy you convinced your friends to _break the law_, I'm glad you told me this." He ruffled his son's hair, and went back to the phone to tell the other parents what Damien had said.

Ming, who had been quietly eating ice cream at the table, whispered to Damien. "You really think Freddy's has something to do with this?" She asked.

Damien nodded firmly. "I mean, it only makes sense, doesn't it?" He replied. "Everybody was at Freddy's when they went missing."

By the look in her eyes, Damien knew his twin sister was thinking. "Let's investigate!"

Damien scoffed. "No way! Besides, Dad's going to keep close tabs on us from now on. I'll bet he won't even let us near that place until the cops have everything figured out."

Ming sighed, looking a little disappointed. She always did love a good adventure, but Damien was right, and she knew it.


	4. New Home

**Chapter Four: New Home**

Ming frowned. It had been a few weeks since the kids had all gone missing. So why were her parents freaking out now?

She thought back on the phone conversation she had listened in on. Her mother had been talking to Ivy and Tweet's grandparents.

"Hello, Roberta, how nice to hear from y-... What?! Oh no, that's terrible! I'm so sorry. ... It all links back to Fazzbear's?... I suppose that would make sense. Who else-? ... Theodore and Alexander Martins? ... Elsa Witche, too?! Oh, dear. ... Yeah. ... No, I haven't been there recently. I don't think we'll be bringing the twins back there ever again. ... Have the police caught the criminal, yet? ... Alright. Good-bye, Roberta. ... I wish you all the best, dear. ... You too."

Then, Ming's father had walked in, asking what was going on, and her mother used a word she had only heard once before. Murder.

Ming was still trying to piece it together. Murder? Her father had told her that was the word for a group crows. What did crows have to do with her friends' mysterious disappearances?

Damien didn't know either. He simply shrugged and shook his head. "I dunno... but this is getting really scary."

Ming had to agree with him. Things were getting pretty scary. Ming hoped her friends were okay. She also hoped Damien didn't disappear, as well. That would be terrifying.

At the moment, her parents were pulling suitcases out of the storage closet. Some of the furniture had white covers over them.

"Ming, I want you and Damien to start packing all your toys into boxes, and I'll come to help you get your suitcases packed." Their father told them.

"Why, Dad?"

"What's going on, Daddy?"

"We're moving. I... I know this is really sudden, but I promise, everything will be fine." Their father replied.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Damien asked, wide-eyed.

"We're not going far." Their father assured. "It's only a couple towns away."

The twins shared a look, but did as their father said. It was better than arguing. Besides, maybe this would even be fun?

A few hours later, a big truck was being filled with their boxes and some of their furniture. Ming and Damien's father had put their suitcases in the truck. The twins were munching on lunch, which consisted of pizza and chocolate milk, as they watched the movers try to carry the heavy couch.

"Mom, where are we moving to?" Ming asked.

"A small town called Harmony Rose. It has a small school where you and Damien can make lots of friends, a park with a playground across the street from our new house where you two can play, and it's even got a Freddy's pizza place." She replied.

Ming frowned. "I thought Freddy's was why we were moving?"

Her mother smiled gently. "Just because bad things happened at Freddy's here, doesn't mean there's anything dangerous there. The restaurant is under different management, and has new robots. It will be perfectly safe."

"Why are we moving, then?" Damien frowned.

"It's... adult stuff. Mostly has to do with Daddy's work. Don't worry, you two will love it in Harmony Rose."

The twins shared a look, but both nodded. "Okay, Mom."

* * *

William Afton beamed proudly at his robots. Freddy and Chica and Bonnie on stage, while Foxy stood in Pirate Cove. It was all coming together nicely. He was the manager of the new restaurant, because only he could work and service the robots. His boss would come to check on the restaurant once a month and make sure things were going smoothly.

The Spring Bonnie suit rested in one closet, and Fredbear sat in the other, the one that was visible via camera. Everybody had thought Spring Bonnie was thrown away, and that Fredbear had recieved new safety mechanics. Nobody knew the truth.

He was expected to tamper with his creation, simply because some kid had gotten his head between Fredbear's jaws six years ago? It was a miracle that kid had survived. The family had moved shortly after the child had been released from the hospital.

A ringing phone woke Afton from his thoughts. It was his boss.

Rolling his eyes, he answered the phone, to hear his boss tell him there was an official police investigation at the old restaurant, and that he was one of the suspects.

Afton promised he would be right there, and hung up. He took a deep breath. He had to play up the charisma for the cops.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a large house, across the street from a big playground that other kids were already playing on. Damien and Ming shared an excited look. This was going to be fun!


	5. Paranormal

**Chapter Five: Paranormal**

2 years had passed since the murders. William Afton was still a free man. The police had no reason to suspect him at all. Even better, now he was the manager of a new restaurant. Sure, it was in a quaint little town, but all the better. Harmony Rose was far enough away from the other restaurant that even if the cops reopened the case, he couldn't be a suspect.

Of course, that didn't mean his life was perfect. Far from it, actually.

The animatronics. Foxy had a big wooden sign by his cove that read 'Out Of Order'. The robot had gone crazy, trying to rip itself apart. There were stoppers now that prevented the hook and the mouth to reach the legs, where Foxy had torn a bunch of fabric away. The restaurant had barely evaded a lawsuit.

The others were acting up just as bad. Bonnie's voice was never cheery and happy, no matter how much Afton tinkered with the voice box. That rabbit could make the most gleeful of laughter sound dreary and depressing, like the robot had given up on being happy years ago. His guitar was never in tune, even if somebody tried to tune it or replace a string. Nothing but depressing notes played. His programming had to be changed so that the guitar made no noise, and his voice box was switched off so he didn't bum people out.

Chica was the best behaved of all the animatronics. She only glitched once a week. Although her cupcake constantly fell off her plate, or ended up halfway across the room somehow where Afton found it when opening the restaurant at 6 am. Sometimes, her head would tilt, like she was curious about you, and her mouth would stick open. Whenever Afton had to fix that, he swore he could hear desperate, quiet breaths for air from inside the robot.

Then there was Freddy. Freddy Fazbear himself. Like Bonnie, his voice box could never change tone. His laugh almost sounded... sinister. And he collected children's belongings like a magnet. He always had a hat in his mouth or a watch stuck in his wrist joint. Afton sometimes had to open the front of the robot to reach inside and pull out some unfortunate shoe. It was then that he was met with the worst smell. The smell of decaying flesh. He had to see what little was left of his first victim, and it really wasn't a lot. For this reason, Afton never allowed anybody else to service the animatronics. He warned his employees that the robots were dangerous to touch or get too close to, and that he would deal with servicing them.

At night, however, was the worst. To prevent servos from locking up, Afton let the robots roam around during the night. This was how he constantly lost night security guards. So much so that he was tempted to take on the role himself, just to avoid all the questions and labour costs. Of course, so many hours was impossible to do himself, so he left the place locked up and placed voice boxes around the restaurant to lure the robots from room to room so they didn't try to break out of the restaurant. Afton could have sworn he'd even see the golden bear roaming around, but that was impossible. It had no battery or power source. It couldn't possibly function...

Rumors were spreading around town that the restaurant was haunted, despite Afton's best efforts to silence them. He didn't believe them. Ghosts. Spirits. Hogwash. Total and utter BS. Perhaps the robots had been used as weapons in a string of murder, but when somebody died, they never came back. Nothing existed after death. It was impossible.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Ming and Damien sat in their treehouse with two friends of theirs from their old town, Ivy and Hami. The towns were close enough that the kids had never lost touch.

Damien held a flashlight. It was a dark night. The girls were each huddled in a blanket. Damien cuddled a yellow teddy bear that he had since as far back as he could remember.

"Tonight, we're telling ghost stories." Damien grinned. "Who wants to start?"

Hami grinned. "Me!" She grabbed the flashlight and held it under her chin, pulling her soft black blanket around herself, trying to appear sinister.

"Many moons ago, there was war. War between two great countries. During that war, a young man was fighting beside his brother. His brother was killed brutally. Seven years after the war ended, the young man still had nightmares about the war. His brother's memory kept him awake at night. He could remember nothing but war. One night, he got crazy drunk, like my Dad after the Oilers lost to the Flames for the bazillionth time in a row. Then, while he was passed out drunk, his brother appeared in a dream. He held out his hand to his brother, who took it. The young man never woke up."

Thunder clapped outside. The kids jumped and laughed. Ivy took the flashlight.

"My Papa told me this one." She grinned. "Once, there was a guy called Tom. He lived in Tennessee. He loved girls. One night, he met a beautiful girl named El. El was funny and pretty, and best of all, she liked men as much as tom liked girls. The two had an affair, and Tom drove El out to Lover's Lane one night. Unfortunately, what Tom didn't know, was that El was married to a big strong hunter. The two were kissing when the car door was suddenly yanked open, and El's jealous husband pulled Tom out by the scruff of his neck. Tom begged and pleaded for his life, but El's husband dragged him down the trail into the woods. With a big butcher knife, he skinned Tom alive. Then he turned himself in to the police. When the cops went looking for Tom, all they found was his hide, hanging over a tree branch. They never found Tom. Over the years, lots of people believed to have seen a man with no skin, but red bones and muscle, blood dripping from his body. They say that Skinned Tom still haunts Lover's Lane, and they say if you go there, you'll be dragged by the scruff of your neck out to the spot Tom was skinned. They say he'll skin people alive until he has his revenge on El and her husband."

Damien shivered, but grinned. He was getting kind of scared, but he just hugged his yellow bear closer to his chest.

Ming grinned, taking the light. She was tightly wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, holding her yellow rabbit teddy. "Well, this story is much more local than those. This story is true. It's about Damien, and Fredbear's Family Diner."

Damien's fake brave grin faded. "No, you can't!" He gasped. "It's not even a good story!"

"Yes I can. You're my twin, so it practically happened to me. I'll _make_ it a good story."

"Fine." Damien whimpered, hugging his bear closer to his chest.

"Alright... This happened when Damien and I were four. Back then, Freddy Fazbear's was a small restaurant, known as Fredbear's Family Diner. We loved that restaurant, Damien and I. It's where we got our favourite toys." Ming and Damien indicated the teddies that they each hugged tightly. "Back then, there was a show about it, too, with all the characters we know now- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. But on stage, there were only two animatronics, whose names have been lost to time. We remember them as Spring and Fredbear. Baxk then, Damien's favourite was Fredbear. He was _obsessed_ with Fredbear. He watched Fredbear and Friends every night. Until one day, tragedy struck. Damien had bullies back then. They were awful. They picked him up and carried him to the stage. Now remember, we were only four. Tiny Damien was scared of the giant animatronics who loomed over even the adults. Mom and Dad were sitting at our table, watching me play in the ballpit. Then, they heard Damien's screams. Dad turned his head just in time to see Damien's head stuck between the jaws of Fredbear, and then... his screams were silenced in an instant with one, sickening crunch. I remember the screaming. There was blood gushing out onto the floor, so much blood that it spread and covered everything in deep red stains. Dad caught Damien before his lifeless body hit the ground." Ming paused for dramatic effect, and to assess her audience. Ivy and Hami were waiting with baited breath, hanging onto each word with enthusiasm. Damien was hugging his teddy bear. He looked really scared. Tears were actually spilling off his cheeks.

Ming continued, shifting her grip on the flashlight. "In the hospital, the doctors worked day and night to save him. During the nights, he had nightmares. He told me the nightmares himself. Bonnie, who stalked the left hallway, fangs and claws and red glowing eyes. Chica, who stalked the right hallway, with her cupcake torn and menacing. The cupcake would jump at him when Chica got too near. She had holes for eyes. Foxy, in the closet, with a long tongue and metallic scream. Freddy, who waited by the bed, with three little Freddies to warn of his appearance. And finally, Fredbear himself, with wily whiskers and long sharp claws. With bloody fangs and a mouth on his belly, waiting to eat his prey, one way or another. Alongside Fredbear, was a shadow. A shadow called Nightmare. Damien knew if any of the monsters caught him, he would die. So he fought. He hid from the monsters and fought back, with only a flashlight to protect him. Five days after the accident, the doctors did something they called a lobotomy. By a miracle, Damien survived. Since then, Fredbear's had closed, selling to Fazbear entertainment, where Fredbear sits in the back closet, out of view, still stained red with blood."

Her audience was silent as she finished.

"My turn." Damien grabbed the flashlight. "That's not the only ghost story that Freddy and his friends has to offer. There's another one, a rumour that's been spreading around our little town. A rumour that Ming and I have our own theories on."

"Tell!" Ivy gasped. Hami nodded, egging Damien on.

"They say that the new Freddy Fazbear's here in Harmony Rose is haunted. They say that screams can be heard from the animatronics at night when nobody is there. They say that Freddy's laugh is evil. They say Bonnie's voice only gets sadder and sadder, no matter how much they try and fix it. They say that Chica's cupcake tries to escape late at night. They say Foxy went mad, trying to rip himself apart, in front of a kid's birthday party! They say that the robots wander the halls freely at night, where the angry spirits that live there try and find the one that killed them. They seek justice. They seek vengeance. They search for their killer, the Purple Guy."

"The Purple Guy?" Hami laughed.

"Yes!"

"That's why the robots hate the colour purple." Ming threw in.

Ivy shivered. "I think I've had enough scary stories."

"Okay. Goodnight, then, guys." Ming snuggled into her bed. One by one, the others followed suit.

Damien stared up at the ceiling. He had wanted nothing more than to forget the nightmare creatures that had once been his favourite restaurant. Now that Ming brought them up, he'd be forced to relive a portion of those nightmares. It happened every time somebody mentioned Fredbear's Family Diner, or the bite.


End file.
